fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2014/Mind's Eye Productions
* Day 1 Hello everyone, and welcome to Mind's Eye Productions' Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive panel. Over the course of the week, we will be revealing information on three of our current projects. So let's get started, shall we? Today, we'll be focusing on our next, big project. Most companies would save this for last, yes, but we believe starting off strong can give some great results as well. Neverworld Rift A few years ago, Nintendo and Purpleverse Inc. came together and created the darkened Nintendoverse game aimed towards teenagers and adults. The game was phenomenally popular, resulting in two sequels and various spin-offs. Since then, however, Purpleverse has suspended it's work on the series, resulting in many fans' despair. I was one of those fans. I loved the first entry into the series, Neverworld The First, and now, after Nintendo approached us to attempt something similar, we decided to reboot the franchise. The Nintendo Civil War is back in it's prime, bringing more danger, more chaos, and more Neverworld. Neverworld Rift is a recreation of the first entry, though is in no ways a remake. We're recreating the story, combining many elements from both the first and second games into one. Like the original, the game features around The Neverworlder and his granting of people's wishes: causing mass chaos. Janie Twice, one of the main characters of the second installment, will also return in this game. In fact, we hope to explore her character in more ways than Purpleverse had done in the past. As is the case with the series' "mascot": the yellow-faced deity of PIKA. As we were brainstorming ideas for the game, the main question we had was "how would it be played?". Our decision has left us with the inability to keep it to only a single genre, and the gameplay will change drastically during the game. Whether you be exploring and looking for answers, or, as shown on the screen behind me, battling your army against the opposing Neverworld forces. All while taking place in an action-RPG-fighter world where the player is able to level up and attribute skill points to various stats. As for the story of the game, it's pretty much what you would expect from Neverworld. Instead of letting me explain it, we have a trailer that details the main points of this game. / suspenseful music starts, and a flash of cyan light cuts through the black screen / "The Neverworlder, a deity of intense power." / the light explodes, showing many planets being created from them / "No information has ever been discovered on the being's origin or the limit of it's powers." / the planets spin, and cluster together, causing another flash of light / "We have deducted that it is the one who had created the universe as we know it." / the screen cuts black, before a flame appears / "And it will destroy it." / the camera flies over an erupting volcano, and across scorched earth, showing the remains of Princess Peach's Castle and Toad Town. It then flies through a hole in the wall of the castle, and into a large, scorched room, where many Nintendo heroes sit. The large chair at the head of the table spins around, and reveals Samus Aran in her Zero Suit / "Now. We have no clue how to stop it, or the others that have fallen into it's grasp." / she sighs, and points to the person in the chair next to her / "Pit. You and Palutena claim that there are no weaknesses on the being's body, correct?" / Pit nods, and the camera moves to Peach / "Peach. You claim that it has the ability to fuse people together too, and manipulate the minds of those around it?" "I've claimed more than that." / the camera returns back to Samus / "All we know is that it wants us dead because of...." / the camera spins around, showing the other head of table, where the other large chair sits, spun around / "her." / the chair spins around showing Daisy, with half of her face scarred / "We have no proof on that, though" "But you were created only moments before it showed up?" "Let's just agree that..." / Daisy? gets cut off as a loud bang echoes through the castle, and a hole in the wall is ripped open by an unseen force. As smoke enters the room through this hole, a silhouette of a person holding a pistol and wearing a hat cuts through the smoke. The person points the gun at the camera and shoots, cracking it, before it walks towards it, and kicks it. As it flies through the air, the camera quickly catches Samus and most of the characters escape, while the person - who appears to be Mario - shoots at them. It then hits a wall and the logo appears / Now, we will be releasing more about this game in the weeks to come. Please stay tuned. Anyway, this is the end of our day one panel. Please come back tomorrow for more information on upcoming projects. Thank you. Day 2 Hello everyone and welcome back to Mind's Eye Productions' E3 event. To stick with the theme of rebooting game series, we would like to announce a new game starring a rather obscure Fantendo character: Sinless Devil. Sinless is a devil. Simple enough. The only thing is that he has never done anything wrong, often being the model citizen people ask for. Despite this, when he is killed one night, he goes to the Underworld to become a demon. Even the demons who lurk there are confused about his presence, but do not do otherwise due to not wanting to tempt fate. Blah blah blah, and...... evil angels. The angels sought to keep peace throughout the land, and are the counter to the mischievous evil that the demons create. However, they do not interfere with each other's daily business, because fate chose their paths, and they must follow them. There's a lot about "fate" in this game, huh? So when the angels suddenly go crazy, and become evil. When the demons go to calm them down, they learn that everything may not be as exactly as it seems. That's all we have on Sinless Fates at the moment; no need to tease spoilers, huh? Oh, but we're not done. We met with Lurky Lorean of Locked Gaming several weeks ago and discussed one of their cancelled games: Nintendo Adventure: The Downfall. They had very little done on the game, with mainly the eight main characters being coded and balanced to match each other. With their abandonment of the game to work on other projects, they gave the project to us, to see if we can make anything out of it. We can't reveal much else now, but expect more on that game on a later date. This concludes our Day 2 presentation. Come back tomorrow for information on another game we're announcing. Day 3 Hello everyone, and welcome to our final day of Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2014. Today we will be revealing two brand new games, so enjoy. As you may or may not know, we have been hard at work on Super Smash Bros. Fusion. Our work is far from finished, but we had to mainly stick with Nintendo's pattern in announcing characters. We contacted them later to make a spin-off of the Smash Bros. series, to which they agreed. Unlike Smash Bros., which is based mainly around it's versus mode, Nintendo Superstars Brawl focuses around it's story mode, where all of the game's characters suddenly find themselves pitted against one another by a godly being. Being a spin-off of SSB, we're keeping the same play style: characters must battle each other in a 2D environment whilst watching their damage percentage increase. NSB is also heavily based around it's items, as they play a crucial part in the story mode: specifically the Rift Summon item, and Chaos Ring. We can't reveal much about this game today, though we plan to once development on SSBFusion is complete. Here's a bit of a surprise, huh? We got in contact with the creators of the original Slender game, which became very popular on the internet due to it's creepy atmosphere and breaking of the fourth wall. We'll be taking it a little bit further. The Slenderman has two game modes: Classic and Story. In Classic, players must traverse the large forest looking for twelve notes. These twelve notes contain the parts of a spell that will kill the Slenderman and seal it within the earth. Pretty straight forward. Story mode is a little bit more complex. The game's main character wakes up in the middle of a forest, with the blackened sky high above them, as they attempt to leave, they find themselves trapped within the forest, looping around. Various demon versions of animals, including demon dogs, and ravenous chipmunks appear and will attempt to kill you. They soon discover that the Slenderman is the one who trapped them in the forest, though his motives unknown. Because of this, the player vows to kill him, which prompts the game. This game is more survival based, with the character being able to do almost anything within the forest: from plucking leaves off branches, to cutting down trees. It uses a larger forest than classic mode's, with it being dual-tiered: there's a secret hidden deep within the cracks of the earth. Fun fact: the forest in classic mode is an exact replica of one found by my house. We thought it would be cool to include a real forest as the setting, to make it seem as if you truly are the Slenderman's plaything. Your playable character in the game is randomly generated in the save file. With over three thousand different possible combinations, no two characters could possibly be the same. There are even over a hundred names available for each gender (which is also randomly generated), which itself adds to the game's unique style. Additionally, players are able to play online in the game with co-op. This uses a unique gamemode where the two players must work together to find all twenty-four notes whilst looking for the Slenderman's shrine. We hope you enjoy playing this game once it releases on the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and on Steam. Along with these two titles, a Lapis Wiki exclusive game, SEXES, will begin development soon. We hope you enjoyed our E3 presentation. Thank you for watching.